Ice
by Firerose1300
Summary: Be as chaste as ice.


It was not proper, for either of them. One came from a traditional family. He was expected to marry a pretty girl from another dojo and produce male heirs to take over their combined dojo's. The other had his hands in big business. Much the same was expected of him, marry and have male children. Neither of them particularly wanted it but who were they to go against the will of their parents. When in middle school, they were casual acquaintances and rivals but, that would change in high school.

The boy from the traditional family was tall and strong with darkly tanned skin and basically cut black hair, Sanada Genchirou. The wealthy boy was flamboyant and beautiful with soft silky silver hair and a more feminine gentle appearance, Atobe Keigo. In High school they became closer drawn together because of choice of after school activities and several odd coincidences. Soon, it became normal for them to be in each other's company and they found it pleasant to do things together. They found it easy to converse, sharing the woes and stresses of having to inherit. Other friends found it odd that they got along so well but most held their tongue. Those brave enough to speak on it struck chords in both boys, and in the back of their minds something began to eat at them. They didn't figure out till their junior year of high school.

They began to notice, other people. Their friends slowly becoming aware of their sexuality and beginning to experiment with each other. Some had already decided who they wanted and what they wanted but others just fooled around trying to work it out. Oshitari and Gakuto had the most profound affect on Sanada and Atobe, seeing as they had sex on almost every surface available. Others could be found making out and groping in shadowy corners.

Sanada made the first move. He had been staring at Atobe for a while and wondering what the young heir might taste like if he kissed him. Before he was aware of what he was doing, Sanada had leaned in and was breathing right into Atobe's mouth. Sanada kissed him, wide eyed and Atobe kissed back equally in shock. Sanada may have made the first move but Atobe was the one who attacked. He straddled Sanada's lap and slid his hands up the taller boy's shirt. Atobe enthusiastically molested Sanada in the middle of the busy campus.

Before he could get too far Sanada stopped him and told a pouting Atobe to call his driver so they could at least rut in private. Atobe seemed to like the idea, he called his driver and pulled Sanada forcibly into his car. In the limo Atobe pounced again attacking Sanada's belt and trying to rid him of his clothing Sanada kept him firmly in one spot and kissed him senseless. Once they had managed to get from the car to the safety of Atobe's locked room without touching They dove back in fiercely ripping clothing and trying to satisfy their lust.

It wasn't just their lust that drove them though. After the first incident they went on more formal dates. Movies, dinner, or out with friends. They couldn't get enough of each other, touching as much as was proper at every moment. Their parents passed it off as passing infatuation that would die quickly but, it didn't. Even as they went to college they held strong to their love. In their Sophomore year they moved in together, that was their heaven. From the Sophomore year to Senior year was the best three years of their lives.

All good things cannot last though. Once they began working for their parents there was no time for each other and their parents pressured them into marriage. They both knew the end had come. Their embraced one last night together before they had to go live their lives separately. When the sun rose, there were not tears. They dressed in silence and made sure they had taken everything out of their slice of heaven. At the door, Atobe would leave first. Before he went Sanada grabbed his wrist and kissed him fiercely. Putting a hand to Atobe's cheek, in a rough voice he whispered.

"Be as chaste as ice, till the day I can hold you again." Atobe nodded and made Sanada promise the same thing. As they parted ways with one backwards look, they froze their hearts, preparing for the long winter that would never end.

**A/N: **Inspired by a line said by Hamlet to Ophelia in Hamlet. I thought it was fitting of these two.


End file.
